Tire, Tommy
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. [SPOILERS T.3] Newt était au bout du rouleau. C'était fini pour lui. Il allait devenir l'un de ces foutus fondus et ne serait plus rien qu'une bête sans morale. Thomas lui-même le savait. Autant y mettre fin. Maintenant. [NEWT POV]


Hey. Ho. Dooonc voici ma deuxième fic sur The Maze Runner. Hrm. Alors disons que la première je l'ai écrite sans avoir fini le tome 3. Juste par un spoile. Maintenant, j'ai quasi fini le tome 3 - disons que je me suis arrêtée parce que mes feels et mon cœur ont été réduit en cendres et n'existent plus et que je crois que j'ai aussi perdu mon âme quelque part - et suite à un stupide défi lancé à **Muda** j'ai écrit ça - parce que je suis aussi un peu débile et que je m'en remettrai jamais. J'espère que ça vous plai- ... ok que vous trouverez ça bien écrit et que vous me laisserez une review pour une pauvre tocarde comme moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tire, Tommy**

* * *

Le cerveau de Newt était en ébullition.

Depuis qu'il avait vu Thomas et que celui-ci était descendu pour le retrouver, il luttait encore et encore intérieurement pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Lorsqu'il s'était fait emmener par ces autres tocards de fondus, il n'avait plus eu besoin de résister. Parce qu'il savait que tout était terminé pour lui. Et pas que depuis cet instant où l'homme-rat lui avait appris qu'il avait contracté la Braise, non. Il était mort et il l'avait toujours été. Tout n'avait été qu'une question de temps, d'années, de mois, de semaines, de jours, d'heures, de minutes et de secondes.

A partir du moment où il avait été jeté dans la Boîte du Labyrinthe. La mort ne voulait plus rien dire de toute façon. Elle terrifiait certains, mais pour lui elle ne lui apportait plus que la meilleure solution à ses yeux.

En finir avec sa souffrance permanente.

_Tue-moi._

Écrasé par son poids, Thomas se débattait en vain. Mais Newt voyait bien qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à bien comprendre la situation. Pourtant il avait été très clair avec lui ! Il lui avait explicitement fait comprendre ce qui lui revenait de faire au moment M ! Et il l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait _lâchement_ abandonné.

– Newt arrête, on peut encore tout arranger ! piailla l'Imune.

Le sang de Newt ne fit qu'un tour et il perdit sa lucidité l'espace d'un instant. Ça le prenait bien trop souvent, et c'était bien trop dur de ne pas y céder. Pourquoi Thomas ne le comprenait-il pas ? Pourquoi s'évertuait-il à croire naïvement au WICKED après tout ce qu'ils leur avaient fait ?!

– Non, arrête toi ! Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais toujours le même ! hurla-t-il. Je ne te demandais qu'une seule chose, une seule petite chose, et tu n'es même pas foutu de le faire pour moi ! Mais putain, Tommy, pour qui tu te prends ? D'où sors-tu pour pouvoir me balancer à la gueule tout ça alors que c'est trop tard ?! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est _trop tard_ ?

Il était terrorisé. Pauvre petite chose. La Braise lui soufflait de se relâcher et de lui arracher le visage en commençant par le nez et les yeux, puis les cheveux, juste pour s'amuser un petit peu. Son regard capta le geste tremblant de son ancien compagnon du Bloc. Pour la première fois, une lueur d'espoir entra en lui.

Cette fois-ci il n'y aurait pas d'échec. Il réussirait ce qu'il n'avait pu finir du haut de ce mur, au Labyrinthe. Sa bouche hurla pour lui sa haine qu'il focalisait sur Thomas qu'il se représenta comme étant l'incarnation du WICKED pour s'aider. En le répétant encore et encore, il se mit à douter de ses propres idées. Faisait-il vraiment semblant ou avait-il vraiment apprécié Tommy ?

La Braise était un véritable poison. Elle le rongeait de l'intérieur et tout son corps le brûlait, mais il ne savait plus si ce n'était qu'une hallucination ou bien la réalité.

Le revolver que le Blocard avait caché de son mieux dans sa poche se retrouva pointée sur lui avant même qu'il ne le réalise lui-même.

_Tire, tire. Tire Tommy._

– Tu me dois bien ça, tocard ! Pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, tu me dois bien ça ! Tue-moi avant que je ne te bouffe là maintenant tout de suite ! Tue-moi avant que je ne me transforme en l'un de ces maudits fondus cannibales ! Et ta promesse pour ma lettre, hein ? Je croyais que je pouvais compter au moins une fois sur toi, Tommy !

Après tout, c'était vrai. Il voulait réellement mourir. Il aurait voulu mourir après s'être jeté du haut de ce mur qui lui avait procuré cette patte folle. Au moins, il serait mort en Newt, avec peut-être son ignorance du pourquoi du Labyrinthe et du WICKED, mais au moins il serait mort _noblement_. Pas comme une bête. Pas comme l'un de ces sauvages. Pas comme un fondu siphonné totalement incontrôlable. Pas comme un tueur.

Il voulait juste qu'on garde une bonne image de lui.

Il voulait juste que Thomas n'oublie pas qui il avait été auparavant.

_Tire tire. Tire Tommy._

– Je ne peux pas Newt, je ne peux pas !

L'adrénaline lui remonta encore une fois au cerveau. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout soit si compliqué ? Il ne résisterait plus longtemps. Il allait tuer Thomas s'il ne faisait rien. Il allait lui éclater le crâne et perdrait le peu d'humanité qui lui restait encore.

– Tu n'as pas le choix ! cracha-t-il, hystérique. Tue-moi, espèce de dégonflé. Fais quelque chose de bien, pour une fois. _Abrège mes souffrances._

La respiration de son ex-compagnon se fit irrégulière. Il avait mal. Tellement mal.

Il fit ce qui exaspéra Newt au plus au point. Il eut immédiatement envie de le cogner. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que ce tocard prenne enfin son courage à deux mains et tire. Qu'il arrête de le bassiner avec son stupide baratin. Qu'il arrête de dire qu'il ne pouvait pas. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait. Il ne voulait juste pas. Égoïste jusqu'au bout.

Qu'on en finisse.

Qu'il tire.

_Tire. Tire. Tire, Tommy._

Le pistolet pointé sur son front se colla directement contre la peau et le froid de l'arme lui procura une agréable sensation inattendue.

– Je peux pas Newt, je peux pas ! lâcha-t-il d'une voix suraiguë.

– Tue-moi ou c'est moi qui te règle ton compte.

Il n'aurait pas pu être plus sincère. Tout en lui ne souhaitait ardemment que sa mort, mais sa raison lui hurlait au lointain qu'il n'en pensait rien.

– Tue-moi ! Vas-y !

– Newt...

– TUE-MOI !

Cet ordre lui avait déchiré la gorge et il fixa Thomas. S'il pouvait voir en lui, s'il pouvait sentir ce que c'était que d'être un fondu... Il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant. Il se vit reprendre son calme, une dernière fois.

Sa voix se fit murmurante, suppliante, pathétique.

– Je t'en prie, Tommy. Je t'en supplie.

Le cliquetis se mit en marche, la pression explosa et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Merci Tommy._


End file.
